Beauty the Beast and life after the curse
by Dixie Lee Duke
Summary: Belle and Adam (her beast) are now married, but the difficulties of their lives are far from over as new and old friends are brought into the castle and are now becoming one big family as Belle and Adam help them get through difficulties life has brought on them Please Comment and I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

Letting out a sigh, Belle smiled, watching as Chip and the others played while they waited for the party to start.

"Belle, are you alright dear?", Mrs. Potts asked, gently laying a hand on the younger woman's shoulder.

Jumping, she took a moment before she turned to look toward the elderly woman. "I was just thinking. I can't believe all that's happened to me over the last couple of years. I can barely imagine that was me, begging Adam to take my life. Or that what he did to Papa was real."

Nodding, Mrs. Potts gently tucked a stray hair behind Belle's ear. "I understand dear. Though he's completely changed, I'll agree with you."

Letting out a sigh, Belle suddenly stopped what she was doing and turned to take one of Mrs. Potts hands into her own. "Do you know where Papa is? I haven't seen him since breakfast.", she asked, knowing he'd had a few not so good days lately.

"Unfortunately not dear, but I saw him with Adam earlier, so I don't think I would worry too much.", she replied, hoping it eased the younger woman's worries.

Nodding, Belle nervously brushed her hands down the skirt of her dress. Letting out a sigh, she was suddenly surprised at hearing the sound of feet thumping along the tile floor.

"I wonder who that could be.", Mrs. Potts curiously asked aloud.

The next moment their questions were answered as Luminere and Cogsworth approached them.

"Belle, Belle.", Cogsworth called, reaching their side. "Adam and your father are back."

"Cogsworth, what are you going on about?", Mrs. Potts demanded, frowning as she set her hands on her hips.

"He just wants to make sure that Belle is in here when he shows up. I don't know all the details.", he replied in his defense.

"Well, I'm glad they're back.", Belle replied, not wanting to cause anymore disagreement between the two.

"Yes, I'll go see how they're coming.", Luminere added, when suddenly the pair could be seen at the doorway.

"Belle?", Adam called as they pair began walking toward her.

"Adam...", she whispered as he walked up to her, gently laying a hand on her cheek.

"Happy Birthday.", she whispered, looking into his sapphire eyes.

At first taken aback, he chuckled, slowly pulling her toward him until their lips met.

"What were you and father doing?", she asked a moment later as they still stood close, his breath tickling her nose just a bit.

"Well... you would like to know wouldn't you?", he asked in a teasing tone of voice.

Gasping, she gave him a mockingly serious expression. "Well, yes I would. You know how worried I get about father."

"Ok..." Turning to look towards the little man, he waved him over.

"Here you are.",he quietly said, holding it out for Adam to take.

"Thanks.", he replied, laying a hand on top.

"Belle... I can never do anything that could be enough to say either how much I love you or how sorry I am for the way I treated you that first night. You're... No one has ever meant this much to me. But..."

And with that, he lifted the lid, revealing a stunning jade green dress.

Gasping, Belle found herself speechless for a moment when she was startled, feeling Adam slip his hand into hers.

"Belle...", he whispered, kneeling, one hand in his pocket. "I've been waiting all week for this day... Belle... Would you marry me?", he asked, pulling a small box from his pocket before opening it to reveal a diamond ring.

"Oh Adam...", Belle whispered laying a hand over her chest, her eyes beginning to mist.

"Well?", he asked.

Though the answer was clear before, Belle gave a nod of her head unable to form the word on her lips.

Then, her hand shaking, she allowed Adam to slide the ring on before throwing herself into his arms, burying her face into his chest as he held her close, running his fingers through her hair.

Cogsworth and Luminere looked to one another, grins on their faces while Mrs. Potts and Maurice, both touched, having felt the excitement before themselves.

"Oh, Belle. This is wonderful, dear.", Mrs. Potts cried, happy for them both, though she had known for sometime it wouldn't be long until this moment came.

Suddenly turning to face her father, Belle smiled, his eyes shining as much as her own. "Did you know?", she asked, suddenly curious.

Blushing, Maurice nodded. "Why do you think I went with Adam? I needed something to distract me from how excited I was.", he replied.

"We all knew dear. We just uh... Well at the same time, Adam hasn't had a real party... well..." Looking down she dropped off the rest of her sentence, truthfully unable to remember.

Hesitantly, Adam looked down, suddenly feeling embarrassed. He knew what she was referring to and he truthfully was ashamed. He was ashamed of the way he had treated all of them; Mrs. Potts, who had cared for him, if he had to say, like a mother would and both Cogsworth and Luminere, who somehow had been his friends for years. And of there were the two that were soon to be his new family; Maurice, who he couldn't imagine forgiving him after the way he had treated him the first night and, most importantly there was Belle, the only woman he had truly loved this way.

"Thanks, Mrs. Potts.", he whispered after a moment, noticing that the others were staring at him.

"You're welcome dear. I know you and Belle will be happy."

"Mama, what's happening?"

Startled, Mrs. Potts turned around to see her son Chip, standing with the other children, all with confused expressions.

"Come here Chip.", Belle gently called, waving him over.

"Yes?", he asked, still confused as she laid her hands on his shoulders.

"The master asked me to marry him.", Belle replied, a smile on her lips.

"Oh.", was all the reply Chip could give.

"Well, this is a good thing Chip.", Belle replied, not quite sure why the boy seemed so disappointed.

A moment later however, Adam gave Belle a glance, to which she nodded, knowing they though the same thing.

So, kneeling, he laid a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Chip... If it's ok with your mother... How'd you like to be a part of our wedding?", he asked, a smile on his face.

Slightly confused, the boy looked to his mother who gave him a nod.

"Yes, Chip.", she assured him.

Understanding, the boy looked back. "I be honored to Belle."

"Good.", she chuckled, tussling his hair.

"I love you Belle.", the boy whispered, gently wrapping his arms around her.

"We all do dear.", Mrs. Potts added, the gentle smile ever present on her lips.

"Papa, I can't believe it. I'm so happy.", Belle told her father later that night as they sat alone, talking, just the two of them.

Taking his daughter's hand, his eyes twinkling though he merely smiled to himself. "I had hoped you'd find yourself a worthy man. Now that I look back, I'm sorry I thought so much of Gaston. I know you two will be happy.", he replied, feeling his cheeks heating ever-so-slightly.

"I know father and I forgive you. I didn't like him when I first met him and I don't like him now. Not to mention that he attempted to kill both you and Adam.", she replied, whispering the last sentence.

"Well, Belle, that's all over now... I wonder what your mother would think now if...", Maurice whispered himself, his voice barely audible as he turned looked down at his hands resting in his lap.

"I'd like to think she'd be just as happy as you."

Wrapping an arm around his shoulders, Belle gently kissed his cheek before letting out a yawn.

"Why don't we head on to bed now and you can let all those little dreams of yours fill your head?", Maurice suggested letting out a yawn himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

"I can't believe this.", Belle cried happily as Mrs. Potts finished helping her into the white flowing gown.

Chuckling to herself, the elderly woman smiled. "Well, it's your day, dear. You _should _be happy."

"Did you ever...?", Belle began, hoping she didn't upset her.

"Oh, I've seen a few men, but none of them were right.", she replied, the slight sadness in her eyes slight, though Belle still managed to notice.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have asked.", she whispered, laying a hand on her arm.

Looking up, Mrs. Potts merely waved it off with a shake of her head. "It's alright dear. I don't mind. And, since you asked that, I figure you might want to know this; Chip is my grandson, well I guess like my great nephew, but it doesn't matter. He calls me 'mom' because he never really knew his real mother, or father for that matter. They were both killed in a accident when he was a baby. I was keeping him for the night to give his mother a break. So when I got the news... I couldn't let him go to an orphanage... I loved him too much.", she whispered, her eyes beginning to mist. "But, anyway, I shouldn't be talking about this on your wedding day."

"Oh, Mrs. Potts.", Belle whispered. "I'm so sorry... Does Adam know about this?"

"Yes.", she whispered with a nod of her head. "He wasn't happy about Chip, but all he cared was that he had a maid. Just as long as Chip didn't bother anyone."

"I could've believed it.", Belle whispered, just as they heard the door's knob rattle, startling them as Maurice poked his head in, smiling at both of them, mist obvious in his caring eyes as well.

"It's almost time.", Maurice whispered, nearly choking on the three simple words.

Walking over to Mrs. Potts, gently laid a hand on her shoulder as he took his daughter's hand with the other.

"I always wondered Belle... If you would find you a loving man one day... What your mother would think, feel...", he whispered.

"Oh, Papa.", Belle gasped, leaning over to give him a hug just as the door opened once again.

"You ready, Belle?"

Though she was happy, her heart began beating a little faster when she looked toward Luminere, knowing that soon, the most wonderful event of her life would take place.

"Of course we're ready.", Mrs. Potts answered.

Turning toward her father, Belle gave him a nervous smile. "Are you ready papa?"

"Yes.", Maurice whispered, gently taking her arm in his hand. "I know he'll take good care of you."

"All right you two, let's go. The master's waiting.", Luminere called, startling them.

"And, we'll all be at your side dear."

Turning towards Mrs. Potts, Belle nodded a slight bit, whispering a 'thank you'

All to soon Belle stood with her father, waiting to walk her down the isle to where Adam waited for her.

After that, the rest was a blur until she and Adam kissed, the ceremony officially over.

"Oh, Belle...", he whispered, laying a hand on her cheek, running his fingers through her hair.

"Come on you two.", Mrs. Potts called.

Chuckling, they each took the other's hand before walking down the isle and back into the grand room, where some of the others were placing final touches on the tables that had been set up in half of the room, while the other side was left clear to be used as a dance floor later.

"Belle..."

The next moment, she was startled as Mrs. Potts took her hand, leading both her and Adam to where they would sit.

"What is mama doing?", Chip asked causing Maurice to look down, smiling as he chuckled, laying a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Leading Belle and her new husband to their table. That's where the new couple sits as a place of honor. Just the way things go.", he replied hoping that was enough to satisfy the boy's curiosity.

"Oh... can I go sit with the others now?"

Looking down, Maurice nodded, knowing Chip wanted to sit with the others his age. "Come on and I'll walk you there."

Glad for Maurice's help, Chip merely nodded as they began walking toward the table.

For the next few hours, the castle was alive with the wedding party, celebrating for the wedding. However, little did the newly wed couple know they would soon be in for a big surprise.

"We really should be back inside with the others.", Maurice said as Mrs. Potts led him out to the garden. "I don't feel right out here...", he whispered hesitantly, not wanting to upset his new friend.

"Oh, relax. I just want to talk. You looked a little down.", she replied.

"Well... maybe a little. I'm happy for Belle and Adam, but... I guess I'm still getting used to the changes.

Nodding, Mrs. Potts gave him a smile when the pair was suddenly startled having heard a moaning sound.

Startled, they looked first at each other then around, they walked toward the source of the sound when-

Gasping, Mrs. Potts subconsciously took Maurice's hand, both surprised to see an injured boy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

"Son, a-are you alright?", Maurice asked, though his voice was barely a whisper.

"Go get Adam. I'll stay here with him.", Mrs. Potts told him, knowing they wouldn't get very far like they were.

Hands trembling, Maurice gave her a nod of his head and rushed off to do as she asked.

"Belle, you alright?", Adam asked as the pair of them walked out into the night air.

Looking up, she smiled, shaking her head a bit. "I'm fine... I just need a little break and... I wonder why papa went out to the garden... I guess this has to be hard on him since..."

"What's wrong Belle?", Adam gently asked, hugging her to his side.

"My mother died when I was about ten, so Papa..."

Taking her hand Adam nodded. "I never had my mother... I guess she loved me, but my father was... I don't think he loved me at all..."

"Is something wrong?", he asked just as they saw Maurice rush up to them, the look on his face obviously telling something was wrong.

"Papa..", Belle whispered, standing up as he reached them.

"Are you alright?", she asked, laying a hand on each of his shoulders.

Taking a moment to catch his breath, Maurice gave her a reassuring smile before giving her a slightly more serious look. "Mrs. Potts and I... found an injured... boy... in the garden... and he's not... from the castle. We don't know... where he came from, but... he needs our help.", he explained.

"Where is he?", Adam asked, walking up to Maurice himself.

"Come on. It's near the fountain."

Nodding, both Belle and Adam followed Maurice to the garden.

"Don't worry dear. Help will be here soon.", Mrs. Potts whispered, gently holding her handkerchief to one of the boy's more extreme cuts.

"W-Where's my father?", he whispered, wincing with pain.

"_shhh _Not now.", she whispered just as Maurice showed up with the newly wed couple.

"Oh no. We've got to get him inside.", Belle gasped, kneeling at Mrs. Potts side.

"I'll do it.", Adam whispered, leaning down to scoop the boy up into his arms. "Come on." And, with that he led the way inside.

"You tell us what we need to do.", Adam told Mrs. Potts once they had their mysterious visitor settled.

Looking up, she nodded. "You go and get some water I can heat by the fireplace."

Then, turning toward Maurice she smiled. "Go see if you could find a few extra pillows and blankets and then we'll see to the boy."

Nodding, he hurried off, just as Belle showed up in one of her older dresses.

"What can I do to help?", she asked walking up to the side of the bed.

"If you'll just sit with him I'll appreciate it dear. Just keep him comfortable, maybe see if you could talk to him a little."

Nodding, she happily obeyed, settling down in the chair that sat beside his bed.

Leaning over just a bit, she slowly reached over, taking the boy's hand.

"Hello...", she whispered. "I'm Belle, if you happen to hear me..."

When the boy didn't respond she let out a sigh and just sat, gently rubbing one of his hands.

She sat silently for a few minutes when suddenly she was startled as Mrs. Potts walked over, a few towels in her arms.

Smiling, she pulled back the light sheet, laying the towels over the visitor before covering him once more.

Then, turning toward Belle, she handed her a small rag.

"How is he dear?", she asked as Belle took the rag into her hand.

"He's pretty out of it.", Belle replied, gently brushing the rag over the boy's forehead and cheeks, sure that the redness meant he had a fever.

"Maybe that means he doesn't feel anything.", Mrs. Potts whispered as Adam and Maurice came in with what the girls had asked them to get.

Belle nodded in reply as they both walked over, Adam handing the water to Mrs. Potts.

Then, wrapping an arm around Belle, he kissed her cheek, awaiting his next order.

"Have you found anything out about him?", Maurice asked, setting the blanket and the pillow on the chest at the end of the bed.

Looking toward him, Belle sighed. "Not yet Papa, but there's still one thing about him that bothers me. I'm sure it's not the truth but..."

"But what?", he asked, worried what his daughter's response might be.

"Looking down at him... I know we know nothing right now but what if..."

"Yes..." This time Adam prompted her.

"What if he's related... to Gaston?" This last part she whispered, her face obviously showing the fear she felt.

All three stared at her, their eyes wide, mouths open in surprise.

"Well... I suppose it could be possible...", Mrs. Potts finally answered, somewhat hesitantly.

"But what if he is... What if he's in trouble?", Belle whispered. Turning to look at each of them in turn she sighed.

"Even if he is, the poor dear needs help.", Mrs. Potts added looking to their visitor.

Nodding, Adam let out a sigh. "Well, what's the plan?", he asked looking to Mrs. Potts.

"Well, I'll just keep watch over him tonight. I know you two are tired.", she whispered.

The newly married couple looked to one another then back to her.

"Belle and I have our whole lives together... We'll stay with him. You two go to your rooms and get some sleep. I'm sure Chip would want someone to tuck him in.", Adam replied, a caring look in his eyes.

Letting out a sigh, she looked up into Adam's eyes, gently taking his hand for a moment. "Ok. I love you and I'll have breakfast ready in the morning as always."

"Ok." Leaning down, Adam gently kissed her cheek, then watched as his motherly figure headed off for the night.

"You too, Papa.", Belle whispered, giving Maurice a kiss as well.

"I'll see you two in the morning as well." Then turning to Adam, he gave him a pat on the arm. "I'm so glad I'll have you for a son. You're exactly the kind of husband I wanted for Belle."

Nodding, Adam smiled as well. "And I'm glad to have you for a father. I know we didn't get off good, but I could tell you and Belle loved each other. My dad never loved me, but I'd be glad to let my children play with you."

Nodding, Maurice chuckled. "That's good. And, don't worry, you can call me papa too."

"Yes sir. And..." Looking down he sighed. "I'm sorry about that first night."

"It's forgotten."

And with that, Belle and Adam watched as Maurice walked off to his own room.

"Now... aren't you ready to get some sleep?", Adam asked Belle a few moments after her father left.

Smiling up at him Belle yawned. "Now, I'm not letting you stay up by yourself.", she replied.

Giving her a tired smile himself, Adam gently stroked her cheek. "I know, but you cared for me when I was bitten by that wolf and cried for me when that jerk wanted me dead."

Giving him a sad smile Belle nodded. "I remember."

Then, giving him a gentle kiss herself, she whispered, "I know it's our wedding night, but why don't we both sleep in here?"

"It's not how I wanted to spend our wedding night, but I'm happy as long as we're together."

"Ok." Looking down at their guest, Belle smiled, reaching down, gently brushing a hand over the boy's forehead.

"I'm interested to know who did this, if he remembers what happened." The annoyance in Adam's eyes apparent as he gently laid a hand on Belle's back.

Leaning over, Belle gently kissed the boy's forehead before wrapping an arm around Adam's waist, looking up into his crystal-blue eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After a restless night, Belle let out a yawn as she gently laid a new cloth across the boy's forehead.

"You alright dear?"

Gasping, she turned to see Mrs. Potts smiling, a tray in her hand. "Y-Yes I suppose.", she whispered.

Setting the tray on the bedside table, Mrs. Potts poured tea into their cups before handing Belle one of the bowls.

"Don't worry dear.", she whispered, laying a caring hand on Belle's shoulder.

"Belle?"

Looking up, she gave a small smile at seeing both her father and husband.

"How's our guest?", Maurice asked, giving his daughter a small smile.

However, just as she was about to answer they heard the boy moan as he slowly shook his head.

Startled, Belle reached down, gently brushing a couple fingers over his cheek. "Can you hear me sweetie?", she asked, gently squeezing his hand to let him know she was there.

"Mama... I need... to find... Papa.", he mumbled, wiggling restlessly.

Letting out a sigh, Adam gently laid a hand on Belle's shoulder while reaching down to lay a hand on the boy's shoulder with the other.

"Son, who is your Papa?", Adam gently asked, making an attempt at trying to help.

Looking up at them both the boy swallowed and, eyes full of tears he replied. "Mother said... said he... was some guy... named..."

But instead of saying the name, he instead let out a sigh, looking down.

Letting out a sigh herself, Belle, once again, gave his hand a squeeze. "It's ok... We'll help you.", she whispered.

"Do you remember anything?", she gently asked a moment later seeing if the boy could tell them anything at all.

Looking up, eyes glossy and lip trembling the boy whispered his answer; "Gaston."

Her stomach fluttering, Belle looked up at Adam who looked equally as surprised.

"Is he who you were looking for?", Belle asked nervously.

Hesitantly, the boy nodded. "Yes.", he whispered, his voice barely audible.

"Mama said... he was... my father.", he whispered before looking down again.

"Belle... did you know about this?", Maurice asked, both he and Mrs. Potts stepping up beside them.

Shaking her head in response, she looked down, taking the boy's hand once more. "Sweetie, where is your mother?", she asked as gently as she could.

Looking up at her, the boy whispered. "She's dead... That's why I'm looking for this Gaston guy... I've never seen him, but... she said he's my father."

Stunned, all four looked to one another, each as bewildered as the other.

"Son... do you know anything about your father?", Maurice asked, hoping he didn't upset the boy.

Letting out a sigh, he looked to the other three before looking back to the elderly man.

"Well, to be honest I'm not sure... Mother... she's always told me how horribly he treated her... but the few times I've been to town everyone tells me how great he is... so I'm confused."

"Well, son as one of those who believed in him at one time, I will say the only thing your father cared about was himself." Letting out a sigh, Maurice gently laid a hand on top of the boy's as they laid in his lap, knowing he needed someone to look up to that cared about him.

"Father?", Belle whispered after a moment, a little unsure of how to take what was happening.

Looking up, Maurice merely sighed when he was startled, hearing a pair of feet run up to them.

"Chip... is everything all right?", Mrs. Potts asked seeing her son.

In response he gave her a nod. "Yeah, the others were wondering where you were."

"H-Hi Chip."

Surprised, he smiled at their guest. "You know my name's Chip, but who are you?"

Looking toward him as well, Mrs. Potts nodded, admitting Chip had a point. "Yes, what is your name dear?"

"Ray.", he whispered, slightly embarrassed.

"Sweetie, it's alright." Mrs. Potts said, giving him a gentle pat on the shoulder.

"You sure? You know I'm nothing like my father right?"

"I don't think you are." Chip whispered. "At least not from what I've heard mother and the others say about him. I was with Belle when he locked her in their cellar."

"Chip..." his mother warned

"Sorry."

"So where is my father?... What happened to him?" Ray asked, wondering what they didn't want him to know.

Letting out a sigh, Adam gently laid a hand on Ray's shoulder. "I'm sorry, but he's dead... He fell off the balcony trying to murder me."

In response, Ray merely gave him a confused look, a sigh the only noise that came from him. "Sounds like him from what mama's told me."

"Oh, it was him all right."

"But what will he do now?" Laying a hand on Adam's arm, Belle gave him a worried glance.

Rubbing the back of his neck, he nodded, agreeing she had a point. "Well, for now he'll stay at the castle... I don't know how they'll take him at the village or if they will."

"He can sleep with Chip and his brothers.", Mrs. Potts spoke up, startling the others.

"Yeah, we have one bed none of us sleep in.", he added.

"That's sweet of you.", Belle replied with a smile as she ruffled his hair.

The boy merely shrugged looking just a bit embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed, girls like that." Adam added, hopping to make him feel better.

"Well that's great, but what will we do with him for right now?" Belle asked, bringing the others back to the present.

"Oh, I'll help Belle with the little dear until he heals." Mrs. Potts replied, laying a hand on Ray's shoulder.

"Thanks. I really don't want to go back to the village." Ray mumbled.

"Don't worry, you're staying right here." Mrs. Potts assured him.

"Well, why don't you two go take some time for yourself?" Mrs. Potts asked, seeing their little guest was trying not to yawn.

Looking up into Adam's eyes, Belle hesitantly took his hand, allowing him to lead her away from the room.

"Belle, what's wrong?" Adam asked later as they stood, watching the sunset on the balcony.

Looking up into his eyes, she sighed. "Well not really I can't stop thinking about Ray." she replied.

Somewhat understanding, Adam gave a nod of his head. "So what are you thinking about?" he asked, still a little confused.

Looking up she sighed, blurting out the words. "The fact that he's Gaston's son."

Nodding it began to sink in. Though since he had lived in the castle his whole life and ordered the others to do his bidding, he had never been to the village, that he remembered.

"I wish I could go back and change everything; the way I treated father, the servants, the villagers if I ever had any contact with them.

"Adam..." Belle whispered, as she gave him a sympathetic smile, gently running her hand over his slightly bristled cheek before giving his chest a couple pats.

"I need you so much, Belle... I'm a little embarrassed to admit that I don't know how to handle these things. Before I met you... I had Mrs. Potts, but... she's not you." he whispered.

"Yes... Maybe I should go to the village to get some cloth to make him some clothes." Belle thought out loud.

"Why don't we talk about this in the morning? You could use some sleep." Adam suggested.

"You're right." she whispered, slowly moving out of his embrace. "I think I'll go across the hall and check on Ray and Mrs. Potts before I get ready for bed."

Hesitantly, Adam nodded, letting go of her hand. "I'll be here when you come back... And... I love you." he whispered.

And with that, Belle headed across the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

The next morning, Belle walked into the room they were using for Ray, a bowl of grits in each hand. She smiled, seeing Mrs. Potts standing over him.

"Good morning, you two." she called, startling them as she reached the bed, handing the bowls to Mrs. Potts.

"Morning dear. I hope you both had a good night."

"Well, yes it was fine. Not what you would think of for your wedding night, but we have each other." Belle replied in response to her question.

"As long as you're happy dear. Ray, the little dear was just fine. He must've been tired himself." Mrs. Potts in turn explained. "He just has a couple bruises and one of his ankles, I think is sprained."

Belle nodded, leaning over. "Sweetie, how would you like a few new clothes? Nothing fancy, but... well winter will be coming." she asked, hoping she didn't embarrass him.

But, to her relief, he smiled. "You don't need to do anything for me, but I'd be glad."

Nodding, she leaned over, giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Ok, then... I'll see you a bit later."

"Have fun in town, dear." Mrs. Potts called as she walked out.

As always, Belle loved walking through the town, seeing all the people. The fact that Gaston was gone and the villagers now liked Adam both made her experiences better.

Though she enjoyed herself, Adam at her side, she was a bit distracted by the facts she had learned in the last couple of days.

Adam, picking up on the fact, leaned down, close to her ear and whispered, "Well, no one knows, it's ok."

"I know, but I can't help it." Belle replied as they walked up to the shop.

"You don't have to come in with me if you don't want to." she added.

Scratching the back of his neck, Adam sighed. "Remember, I don't know anybody in this town. I'd rather stay with you. I can carry everything back to the castle for you." he replied, somewhat nervously.

Remembering, Belle nodded, an understanding smile on her lips. "I know. It'll take time, but the people here really are friendly when they're not being influenced by Gaston."

Adam merely nodded, and followed her into the shop.

"Morning Belle." a girl called, looking up from where she stood at the counter.

Belle's eyes lit up at the sight of her friend. "Millie!" she cried happily as the girl ran over to her.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you in ages!" Millie cried happily. "Have you heard about 'the beast', the men went after?" she asked.

Suddenly realizing what Millie was referring to, Belle winced. "Millie... he's right here." she replied, gently taking Adam's hand into her own. "He..." She let out a sigh, her cheeks coloring just a bit at the awkward moment.

But, Adam stepped up, to cover for her. "I know I've been and I assure you I intend to make amends for what I've done since my father died."

"Oh." Looking slightly dumbfounded, Millie, after a moment began to smile. "Well, I'll give you a chance if Belle says you're all right."

Glad her friend didn't have any hard feelings toward Adam, Belle smiled. "Millie, I'm looking for some cloth to make some shirts and pants for one of the boys at the castle." she explained.

Millie smiled, nodding enthusiastically. "We just got some new cloth delivered yesterday."

Pleased by this news, Belle happily followed Millie over to a corner where she had a few beautiful cloths.

However, once Belle thought about what she saw, she looked up at Millie, a frown on her face.

"Millie, these are lovely, but... I... I need something... a plain cloth." she hesitantly told her friend with a sigh. "I'm so sorry to disappoint you."

Nodding, Millie gave her a small smile. "It's all right. I know you, Belle." she replied.

Belle nodded and instead picked out a few simpler cloths, intending to make a few outfits for Ray.

Later, after checking on both Mrs. Potts and Ray, Belle and Adam walked through the garden, holding hands.

"How do you feel? Having Ray to care for and all of us at the castle, who love you?" Adam asked, before kissing Belle on the lips.

"I love it." she whispered, before returning the kiss.

"How about some time just me and you tonight?" he asked, running a finger over her cheek.

"I'd love that... As long as Mrs. Potts is fine, handling Ray." she added.

Adam nodded. "I'm sure she will be fine... She's taken care of me for twenty-one years... And, I have to admit I'm not as charming as him."

At this, Belle couldn't resist smiling.

"Well, you certainly weren't to my father." she replied.

"No... But I don't suppose my father taught me very well." he replied, while wishing he could've given her a better answer.

In response though, Belle only nodded, seeming to understand. "Papa's always seemed... well a little odd, least until I realized a few things."

"Like what? He doesn't seem strange to me." Adam asked.

"Well, he invents things that... Well, my mother died when I was really little, so I've always been fascinated by his inventions and never thought anything of them. I was merely curious."

Then she let out a sigh. "But, as I got older, I began to realize what the others in the village thought of him. That he was foolish and crazy to think he could do any good in society." she whispered.

"Kinda like... me." Adam added.

"Well, I thought you were great in town." she replied, her eyes shinning with love for him.

Nodding, Adam decided to change the direction of their discussion.

"Just to say, but, well... Do you think Ray kinda... um... looks like that Gaston fella?" he asked, the nervousness he felt, etched into his features.

Slowly nodding, Belle sighed. "Exactly. I think his mother was right to hide him. No matter how Gaston or the village took him, he'd have been for the worst. If Gaston rejected him, the village... I don't suppose would take him. And if the village... he'd have no place to go regardless."

"Not to mention, both from what you told me and the little I've seen, he's too arrogant whether he accepted him or not." Adam added, to which Belle nodded.

"We're his only hope." Adam whispered, putting a hand to his head, trying to release some of the tension he had built in the last few minutes.

Sharing some of his feelings, Belle gently squeezed his free hand, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you so much."

"And I, you." Adam countered, pulling her closer to his side.

"Maybe we should go to bed.", Belle whispered with a sigh.

Nodding, Adam agreed. "Yes, we can talk about this tomorrow... We should talk to Ray about this... maybe ask him what he thinks about us... adopting him." he said, causing Belle to look up at him, surprise in her eyes.

"Oh, Adam... He needs us so much." Belle whispered.

"Like I needed you." Adam whispered in her ear before leading her back inside.

Through the night, Belle couldn't stop dreaming about Gaston and the horrible things he either had done or she could imagine he would have done.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

The next morning, Belle awoke with a gasp, as she sat up in bed, waking Adam as well.

"Belle, it's ok... It's only a dream." he whispered, reaching over to light the lantern on his bed-side table.

Turning toward him, Belle sighed. "Gaston... H-He killed you." she whispered, burying her face into his chest.

Adam sighed. Though it had been quite a few months since the spell had been broken, he hadn't forgotten. Hadn't forgotten the cruel man who had attempted to take his life. He hadn't forgotten the face or the sound of his voice, both etched into his memory.

Tilting his head, he kissed the top of her tussled hair. Then, looking toward the wall, he let out a sigh, seeing the clock said it was still an hour till the sun would come up.

"Belle would you like it, if I brought you a cup of tea?" he asked, gently rubbing her arm.

"You don't have to do that." she mumbled against his chest.

In response, he kissed the top of her head once more before slipping out of the bed.

"I'll be right back." he whispered, leaving her speechless.

While waiting, Belle sighed, thinking about the dreams she had, had the night before.

And it didn't take long before Adam came back, two cups in one hand, a kettle in the other.

He put the kettle above the fire to boil the water before returning to Belle's side.

"You're too sweet." she whispered, taking his hand in hers as she leaned against him.

"I am? I can't compare myself to you." he whispered, kissing the top of her head.

The two of them sat silently, eventually drinking their tea in silence as well.

Then, Adam stood on the balcony, waiting for Belle when he turned around, hearing a knock at the door.

Once opening it, he gasped seeing Mrs. Potts, immediately thinking of Ray. "Nothing's wrong with Ray or Maurice is it?" he asked, somewhat hesitantly.

"No." she replied, shaking her head. "I just came to tell Belle that Ray's awake and that breakfast is ready."

Nodding, Adam leaned forward, gently kissing her on the cheek. "I love you Mrs. Potts."

Smiling, she cupped a hand on each of his cheeks. "And I, you, dearie. I've waited so many years to be able to say that."

"And, I love you both."

Turning his head, Adam smiled, as Belle walked up to him, giving them both a kiss on the cheek.

"We were about to go check on Ray." she added, hopping Mrs. Potts would give her information on how he was.

"The dear is actually with Chip... They're going down for breakfast with the others." she explained.

Out of surprise and a little happiness, Belle's eyes lit up.

"Let's go then.", she cried, taking Adam's hand as both she and Mrs. Potts hurried down the halls, Adam following behind them.

When they walked into the dinning hall, Belle smiled as she and Adam saw Ray sitting with the others that had been taken in over the years.

"Chip?" Belle called, kneeling beside where he sat with Ray.

"Oh, hi, Belle." the boy replied, though slightly surprised. "I just wanted to say good morning and I'm glad Ray is doing better... your mother told us." she gently told them.

"And, I also wanted to know if you would be ok with us adopting you." Adam said before he thought about it.

Turning, Belle gave Adam a surprised glance. "A-Adopt him?" she asked, her voice merely a squeak.

"Well? What do you say?" he asked, his eyes shinning with a certain feeling. A feeling of affection for the boy.

Her heart racing from the moment's confusion, Belle gasped, nodding her head. "Yes... I would love that." she mumbled.

Confused, both Chip and Ray just stared.

Knowing the boys needed an explanation, Adam gently took Ray's hand. "Ray,... Belle and I might have a few things to explain, but..." Nervously, he looked to Belle for a moment before looking back to the boys. "Ray, would you like for me and Belle... to be your mama and papa?"

Slightly lost as well as interested, Ray stared at them, unsure how to respond.

"Would you like to stay here at the castle?" Adam then asked, hoping Ray would have a better time answering this one.

This time he nodded, lightening both Belle and Adam's spirits.

"Ray... I need to talk to you... not now, but Belle and I have a few things to tell you... about your father and other things you might want to know." Adam gently told him.

Nodding, Ray seemed to be thinking, wondering about this.

Throughout the day, Ray continued to think about what Belle and Adam had told him at breakfast.

Then, when it came time for bed, he was given a pleasant surprise.

As he sat, waiting for Mrs. Potts, he was suddenly surprised to see Adam, a gentle look on his face as he walked over, settling himself on the side of the boy's bed.

"Mind if I talk to you for a bit?" he asked, laying a hand on Ray's shoulder.

"No." he replied, looking down at his hands, nervous that Adam was talking to him.

"Ray, do I make you nervous because of your father?" Adam asked.

"Yes." the boy answered, appearing more nervous by the second.

Nodding, he then asked another question, this one slightly more important. "Ray, do you trust me... I mean do you think you could trust me?"

This time Ray nodded before adding; "I can tell you're not who the villagers say. I _do _trust you, especially because of a couple things Chip told me. I at least feel safe... I don't think Mrs. Potts would... well you know."

"Hurt you?" Adam finished for him.

Again, Ray gave a nod. "Yeah. I feel safe here."

"Would you believe me if I told you some not so good things about your father?"

Ray nodded once more, though this time clearly unsure of himself when he did so.

"Well, your father was a horrible man, Ray. He believed that he could do anything better than everyone in the village. And all the villagers adored him... except Belle because she saw through it. That he wasn't all that... I mean as a person."

He looked down, taking a moment to remember before looking up and adding; "He attempted to murder me and have me for a trophy... just to prove himself."

Startled, Ray gasped. "I guess mother was afraid for me... I'm glad I didn't know him... that I remember anyway."

"Me too, kid... Hope you've liked being here."

"Oh, yes. Chip's a good friend." Ray replied before letting out a few giggles as Adam hugged him closer.

"I'm glad... Would you like it if me and Belle... were your parents?" he asked, thinking Ray might be less nervous, just the two of them.

"Yes... Or Mrs. Potts." he answered, hoping the last bit didn't upset Adam.

"Would you like a cookie before bed?"

This time they both looked up, pleased to see Belle, a tray in one hand, and a tray with three cups in the other.

"Well, I'm not saying no. You make 'em or Mrs. Potts?" Adam asked, a grin on his face.

"Both of us." she replied. "Might not be the same as you remember."

Giving her a slightly suspicious look, he took a bite, then grinned. "I love nuts in them."

"Yes, Mrs. Potts told me." Belle replied with a wink.

"Well..." he began, looking down at Ray. "How bout you?"

Smiling, he nodded before taking a sip of milk.

Sitting down, Belle chuckled, wrapping an arm around Ray's shoulders. "Ready for bed?" she asked as she set her own cup back down on the tray.

This time Ray let out a yawn as he gave a nod.

Chuckling, Adam stood up, lifting Ray into his arms. "All right, kid." And, a moment later, laid him down after Belle pulled the sheets back.

"Sleep good, Ray." Belle whispered as she and Adam tucked the sheet around him.

"Ok. I love you." the boy replied while being kissed on his cheek.

And with that, Adam opened the drapes and retrieved the lamp before he and Belle headed for their room.


End file.
